pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Patapon to Superhero Awards(Closed!)
UPDATE:AWARD NOW GIVEN AT APRIL 20 THE 2011 PATAPON TO SUPERHERO AWARDS Open! The Awards are now open.Now we will now nominated the... "The Best Story/Blog Maker"! Nominated People: 1.Unknown 2.Unknown 3.Patagod What is this? The 2011 Patapon to Superhero Awards will be a big event coming April 4 to April 20. Like every award ceremony, people get nominated for a big Award! The Awards will start at April 18 2011(Monday) so you'll have to wait for big updates! Many of you users may think this is boring but i answer you NO!!! This is not boring this not a piece of poop.It will be an awesome event and you know what im not going to tell you who will be nominated for each award and "MISSION". Can you Tell me more? Yes we can tell you more this award ceremony will hosted by the Admin trio: Spongefan2, Rah Gashapon and Ironstar! Each user who is nominated for each award will be given a "Trophy". Each of those who win but one of these awards will be given a "SECRET" Prize that i don't even know only Rah Gashapon so one you will be nominated and one of you not! Come back tomorrow to see more updates! What you should expect too be nominated for: *'Best story maker:' Who makes the best story?- A trophy with their name on it. *'Favorite Administer:' Out of us 3 admins, who do you like best? - A Trophy with there name *'Best Editing User': Not who edits the most, but who uses their edits wisely. Spam/Speed Editing will NOT get you nominated. - A Trophy with their name *'Most trustworthy User' - A Trophy with there name and a Secret Prize What's happening and what you can do. #You must have to wait until the nominating starts #Be sure to be good at this year you can have a chance to be nominated! #If you want somebody to be nominated and the one nominated is not fair you could oppose the one we nominated and vote the one you want to be nominated (Not yourself.And don't spam and vandalize or talk too much you will get banned) #At the start of April 4 people will get Nominated by either Rah Gashapon or Spongefan2. #For those who aren't nominated you can try again next year. #Each Award has a prize but one of them has a secret prize that Rah Gashapon will be working on. (I am?) Oh god i hope it's good cause im not good at prizes. #Spongefan and Rah Gashapon will make an interview for those who are nominated.This sign % is the measure score they get (Like Patagod) #Then the People will vote who will be the winner blah blah blah... #The one that has the most votes after 3 days will win a trophy with there name.Thus moving on to the next award #Repeat step 7 to 9 until all the awards are done. #Then you must wait until April 18 so you could get you're award.Good luck! And Happy Editing If multiple people get nominated for one prize, then a poll will be made so you can help vote for the winner. Updates *March 30: Showing you ALL the Awards. *March 31: Planning to make a Patapedia youtube user account. *April 1:New Instructions(We changed the nominating date to April 4 so you could have time to prepare) *April 4-17: People get nominated(Voting section added) *April 20: Rewards are given out too the winners of each category. Comments *Can anyone please comment? If nobody comments at least 3 days this will be canceled.@Kulkum well look at Club Penguin wikia they have a Youtube channel and attracted TONS of Club Penguin people.Then maybe people think that there is no wikia and if we put it on facebook and put all the videos they DONT know and trailers or updates for PATAPEDIAN users.Will make millions :D! *Wait, I'm making the prize? *This sounds awesome, like I said, if you need help I'm right here Sebapon 13:06, March 29, 2011 (UTC) *I don't understand; why does Patapedia need its own youtube account? The Awards thing is a good idea though Kulkum 13:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC) *Awesome. Can't wait for the awards to get here. Mahopon98 15:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S i'm working on a story and i will probobly have it done by April 4th. *We don't need a youtube account, but a facebook group may work. *Yeah, A Facebook Group would make a lot more sense. More people spend more time on Facebook, giving us more publicity. -- Kulkum 12:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *Hey Rah Gashapon.Thanks for you're corrections but What's Speed editing? *Speed editing is when someone does a high number of edits, sometimes in the hundreds; which is vandalism, for badges or higher edit numbers. *This sounds pretty cool. I am going to be able to help out somehow, right? 03:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *Ironstar maybe you can nominate the people for "The Best Story/Blog maker" I already nominated them.You're one of three host anyway.And also if Rah Gashapon is not active maybe you can make the secret prize for "Trustworthy User".@Rah Gashapon anything special for the users.Something that is a good reward for being the most Trustworthy user and not some poop and boring stuff.But be sure it will make them Happy! *Spongefan, I'm on everyday. and what do I have too do for the super secret prize? Does it have to be a picture from MS paint? Or can I give them a platnium badge? (I read the rules for badges, it's possible). *You guys are going to nominate? And we will vote for them? or viseversa? *I have made a Group on facebook about patapedia! check it out! oh and thx for nominating me! *http://www.facebook.com/home.php?sk=group_190477027661951&ap=1 by patagod *So how do we know who is a nominee? *I think a platnum badge would be a good prize for the most trust worthy user. Anyways, I guess I'll see who would be good nominees for the best story/blog maker award. Could I judge too, and how will we select the best one? Through votes, or could we have them each write a short story to decide it? *Ha. Nevermind about the voting thing. I just read it again. 23:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *So who won? *is this still going on? Well... This thing seems to have gone no-where. So do I still give out the super award? Just put your username underneath what you think. Yes! ---- * Patagod yes please and move to the next award! * No! ---- * *